Not 'We'
by littlebighorse
Summary: Michelle and Tea have an interesting night.  Not sure if wanting to continue or not.


'_I don't do 'we'.'_

She knows it. She knows it but it still drives her crazy as she stares at the girl from across the room as the girl kisses another stranger.

Why isn't it _her?_ Oh yeah, she's with Tony.

_Tony._

He doesn't know about this. He doesn't know that she fights with herself _every moment_ of the day to stay committed to him – even though he doesn't give a shit. Not that she does either, he just wants to have sex with everyone he could stick his dick into – and she'd rather be off making out with some girl.

But, she shouldn't feel that way. And she knows it. She knows that she shouldn't and can't feel that way – her parents and her friends would kill her. Maybe even Tony would help if he wasn't catching some disease from some random girl.

Why'd she come back to him, anyways? He'd cheated on her with her best friend. The one she'd been watching all night. She shouldn't want either of them – they'd both hurt her and then_ lied_ about it.

Blinking a few times, Michelle finally stood up and brushed the invisible dust off her skirt before moving through the somewhat crowded room and toward the stairs. Her vision was blurred as she made her way sloppily up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. Some random person was hosting this and it wasn't _her_ problem if she slept in the girl's bed.

Kicking her heels off at the end of the bed, Michelle crawled toward the pillows and lay against them before closing her eyes. After a few minutes, she barely opened her eyes to see the other girl enter and close the door slowly and quietly.

"I thought you were asleep." The girl said as she walked toward the bed and tossed her heels at the end of the bed before 'plopping' down beside the strawberry blonde.

Michelle shook her head slowly before smiling gently. "Nah, I'll probably walk home in a couple of hours." She shrugged before watching the other girl – who was watching her also.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, getting comfortable before Tea licked her lips. Michelle watched her for a moment before closing her eyes, letting her head rest against the soft pillow behind her as she felt Tea shift to watch her once more. Barely opening her eyes once more, Tea smiled to Michelle before sighing gently.

"I'm sorry I slept with Tony."

Michelle just shrugged before she heard Tea take another deep breath as if she was going to speak once more and then leaned in to kiss the girl. Tea was a little taken aback before she slowly leaned in and returned the kiss. Slowly making the kiss passionate and rougher, Michelle moved until she was fully on top of the black haired girl.

Tea broke the kiss and looked up at Michelle before taking a deep breath to speak again. "I thought you were straight-"She said before Michelle kissed her once more.

"No, I'm a teenager. I fucking kiss whoever the fuck I want too, I have sex with whoever the fuck I want too – and that's you." She whispered before kissing her deeply once more, basically ripping the girls top above her head as the kiss broke, then moved into a kiss once more.

Michelle quickly undressed the girl underneath her before she moved her lips down to the girl's neck. Hearing the girl below her moan made her more encouraged, but soon enough she found herself below the other girl.

Tea smirked as she looked down at Michelle and then quickly undressed the girl, moving her lips down to the girl's neck as she bit roughly on her neck. Michelle moaned loudly as Tea undid her skinny jeans but then only left them to where they still rested on her but were only halfway down her legs.

She quickly ran her hand down until it was between the girls legs and close to her center, she could already feel the heat from the girl. "Wet, _already_?" Tea smirked before rubbing the girl gently through her panties which proved her accusation. "Well, fuck, 'Chelle." She winked and kissed her roughly and bit at her lower lip.

Tugging the waistband of her panties down before resting them above her jeans. She rubbed circles around the girl's clit slowly before easily sliding two of her fingers into the girl. Michelle jerked her hips up against Tea's hand before the girl quickened her pace and Michelle's lips found her own.

Tea smirked slightly as the girl finally began to shake beneath her – her legs shaking and her back arching made Tea realize what she'd been missing out on for so long.

Pulling her fingers out of the girl, she kissed her before she brought her fingers up to her lips and licked them clean. She smirked once they were clean and she climbed off Michelle, allowing the girl to kick off her jeans but keep her underwear and then cuddle into her. "I love you, Te'." The blonde whispered.

Tea grinned and shook her head, holding the girl closer before shrugging. "I love you, too, 'Chelle." She whispered before letting her hand trace shapes on the girls arm. "Hey, Te'?" Michelle asked, raising her eyebrow as she kept her eyes closed. "Hmm?" Tea asked, looking back at the girl. "Friends with benefits?" She asked gently before opening her eyes before looking up at the girl.

"I love that idea." She mumbled and pulled the girl into another deep kiss. "And I…I love you." She mumbled against the girls lips.

"I love you, too, Te'. Now get some sleep."


End file.
